The MAGIC of Science
by Aaron M. Jones
Summary: Allister Jekyll enrolls at Tribbecca Prep falling for Alex. Justin learns of Allister's secret.Can he help rid Allister of an age old family curse ? Will romance bloom between the two, or will Allister keep running ?
1. The Journal

Allister M. Jekyll  
Log entry #12, 2010

It has been two years now since I've been this way, but I am so close to finding a solution to my great, great, great grandfather's work. With creation of a new formula, I am able to keep Nathan Hyde at bay, keep him from hurting people again. Nathan has such a sweet tooth that I have disguised this formula as a type of candy he can not resist, Atomic Fireballs, the only thing he'll eat that is sweet enough for him. Once he eats one I can have control over his actions. I find this as one step closer in finding a permanent cure. I just can't keep living this way, I must find help here in Manhattan. I believe I have found some one, he was the only one who took my test and pass it. He is a student at Tribbecca Prep and way to smart for his age his name is Justin Russo. I certainly hope this Russo wonder boy can help me find a cure for what is ailing me. I must go now, Nathan is coming.

I

Allister closed his journal log and hid it for he could feel a sickness inside of him. He could feel Nathan coming and held at his stomache, feeling a change coming from the inside of him. His hair began to darken and slowly grow out and his deep brown eyes turn a mud black color. His posture soon changed as he hit the floor hard, with a loud thud. Someone soon stood up and slicked his long Jet Black hair back with his hands. Allister was no longer himself, he was Nathan Hyde now. Nathan left Allister's laboratory to the bathroom and looked in the mirror in front of him. Both him and Allister shared the same, smooth, soft, slender face. The only thing was that Allister wore small circular wire rim glasses. "I hate it when you wear those, you look like an uber nerd in them." Nathan took off the glasses and threw them to the side and reached for the hair gel in front of him. and slicked his hair back, giving him a wet look that was all unique and a style that made him attractive. "Now that'sbetter and man, I am one sexy thing."He said in his smooth yet deep, sexy tone of voice. A voice that only a black man could have, looking at his reflection in the mirror again and winked at him self. "So where are we now, I need to get my swerve on." Nathan reached for the daily paper, that had a young high school boy on the cover, holding a certificate he won from Allister's test, that was issued in the school. Above the article read, the Manhattan Times.  
"So were are in New York, how nice. Just when will you learn, Allister. When will you learn." Nathan went back into the lab and saw his favorite sweet sitting on the desk by some news paper clippings. "I'll take these." He reached for the fireballs and stuck them in the pocket of his black slacks. "Oh this lab coat, will not due." He pulled it off and left the house a saw some young kid about his size with pretty nifty black sunglasses on and a black leather jacket."Now that will." As the young kid walked by Nathan shoved him into the alley. "Give me your coat and your shades, NOW." The young kid surprised him with a pocket knife in his left hand now.  
"Oh a big boy, aren't we. I am so scared."  
"You better be, I am armed," he said shaking a little bit.  
"Oh no, what are you going to do, stick me with it,'' Nathan said sarcastically. He knocked the knife out of his hand and grabbed him by the coat, pulling it off of him, then the shades. "What's your name kid?"  
"It's Zeke, please don't hurt me,"  
"Thank you Zeke, I appreciate the gift." He patted his back."Get out of my sight, you make me sick. and thanks again." Nathan now walked off putting on the black leather coat, then the shades leaving Zeke shadeless and Jacketless and headed to the closest club he could find, one with some sexy girls perhaps.


	2. Changing

It was a cold, snowy November day, Allister stood at Waverly Sub Station and shook off the snow on his trench coat and stomped the snow off his shoes before stepping inside and soon did so. "Nippy out there, a bit it is," He said to himself. Theresa look toward to him, then to her husband. "Hey isn't that guy over there look familiar to you." Jerry put down the paper then looked the same direction. "Not that I can think of ." They both thought about it for a while and when Jerry looked down to pour a cup of coffee, he saw the same guy in the paper. "That's Mr. Jekyll, the guy who issued out those tests our son got that certificate for."  
"You're right Honey, I see it now too."  
"He looks Alex's age. Too young to be as smart as he claims to be. Why is he here in Manhattan?"  
"Maybe it's to see our son, Jerry."  
"Maybe you're right, I'll go get him, Have Alex bus his table, it's her shift now any way." Alex soon came down the stair case and saw a cute boy then went up to her mom. "Who's the cutie, mom," Alex asked. "That is Mr. Jekyll."  
"You mean the uber nerd Justin got that certificate from for that issued test that was sent to our school?"  
"Yes Alex honey, that's him. Now be nice to him and see what he wants to order. "  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes, it's your shift."  
"Oh alright." Alex huffed and walked to his table. "Welcome to Waverly Sub Station Can I take your order." She said unenthusiastically ."Why so sad, miss?" Allister spoke.  
"If you must know I was at this club the other night and danced with the most cutest guy there. He told me his name was Nathan Hyde." Allister's eyes widened at the mention of this name. "I got home late and Justin , my brother busted me and got me in trouble. So, do you know Nathan ?" Allister made a long gulp . "Well , kinda sorta, He's my brother."  
"Do you think you can bring him by some time soon."  
"I'll try to do my best. We don't get along very well , but I will try to do my best.'' Thank you Allister ." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "So what can I get you?" Allister was now speechless, no one had ever been this nice to him, especially a lovely girl like Alex Russo. He shot up from his chair, grabbed his trench coat and ran out the doors.  
"What did you say to him," Explained Theresa.  
"Nothing mom, I swear it." Soon Jerry and Justin came down the stair way . "Where did he go honey. He was just here."  
"He ran off just a minute ago, I'm sorry." Jerry looked to his son, then gave Alex a look. "Better luck next time, okay son."  
"Okay dad."

II

Allister searched in his coat pocket unable to find the candy. "Oh no, they must have fell out at the sub shop." Soon Max found packaged candy unopen on the floor. "Cool, it's Fireballs." He looked around to see if any one was watching, picked them up and opened one soon eating on it."Eww, these taste funny....Oh well." On his was back to the sub shop Allister couldn't help but feel the way he did for he was beginning to feel that pain again and slipped into the alley way by the sub station. First it was his eyes to change now , then fell over in pain. Soon after a while Nathan emerged and slowly stood up. He first pulled up on the trench coat collar then slipped the nerd glasses in a pocket , slicking back his hair with his hands and smiled his usual sexy smile looking inside the Sub Station seeing her again. "Dang baby, you are so fine...Here comes your sugar daddy again, and I have a sweet tooth for you. He opened the door and whistled at her. "Did you miss me ?" Alex looked at the door seeing Nathan standing there and went up to him, hugging him while he didn't. "Why don't you give me a kiss, I missed your lips on mine so much." She blushed as he grabbed her waist tightly close to him. "let me go , you're hurting me."  
"I will if you kiss me, that's all I ask."  
"No I won't, now let me go please." Soon Justin came down the stairs for his shift, seeing the two. "She asked you nicely, let her go,'' Justin stated. She was so glad to hear her brother's voice , thankful he showed up when he did. "Don't make me ask you again, let my sister go, I'm warning you."  
"So what happened the other night, didn't mean anything to you or were you just playing me." Soon the smell of his Fireballs was in the air. "My candy, someone has it, I can smell it." He pushed her away from him following the scent. Justin held onto his sister and soon followed him. Nathan soon found his candy being consumed by a younger Russo. "Give me back my candy kid, it's medicated and it's mine." He yanked what was left of his candy from Max's grasp. "Don't touch what don't belong to you." Nathan looked at what was left, one single unopen piece and ate it, chewing it up and soon swallowed it. For some reason he felt a little different but not much and didn't think much of it. Soon a voice echoed inside his head. Nathan soon looked around and saw nobody but the three Russo's. The voice soon replied back. "inside you, nimrod. It's me Allister. I have control over part of my brain that controls your functions and we are going to walk out of here, we have over stayed our welcome here." Nathan had hardly no control over his legs and walked strangely down the stairs and out the doors leaving Justin, Max and Alex watching him very oddly. "Max, I need you too keep a close eye on that guy, alright?"  
"Alright, bro..alright."


	3. Limo Ride

Allister M.. Jekyll  
8th November, 2010  
Log Entry: 13

The candy has proven affective but one thing still bothers me. Since my last transformation into Nathan I had almost hurt someone, some one I am really beginning to care for. She is very beautiful, and lovely too. I don't know what it is about her. I don't know if it's the way she carries her self or her naturalness. I think I am crushing on Alex Russo. I soon learned that the candy was eaten by a Max Russo. I have no idea the side effects it will have on him. Come tomorrow I must enlist at school then I will search for Justin Russo. For now I must re-create the candy for Nathan. So I must go n ow.

I

Allister closed his log book and blew out the candle on the bedside table and took off his glasses and rested his head, falling asleep. This has been the first time he was able to get a peaceful sleep, without finding himself some where else rather than his own home. It was a beautiful Monday morning, birds were chirping and little kids giggling while waiting for the bus to school. Allister sat up and soon took a relaxing shower, cleaned up putting on a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt with a black tie and a mauve coloredm suit coat, followed with black dress socks and black dress shoes. He soon slipped his glasses on his face as a limo pulled up to his front door. The driver soon got out and went to the passenger side door, opening it for him. Allister locked the door behind him and stepped inside the limo. "For you, Mr. Jekyll."  
"Thank you, Joshua," Allister said. The door soon shut and the limo pulled off. "Where to Mr. Jekyll?"  
"Tribecca Prep, please."  
"You going to teach a class sir."  
"No Joshua, I am enrolling as a student there."  
"Why sir ?" He questioned.  
"It's time I start being a regular, normal teenager or as normal as I can."  
"Oh." Was the only thing Joshua said as the limo pulled up in front of the school.. "Here you are sir, we are here." Joshua got out from the drivers seat and to the side door , opening it for him. Thank goodness school had started an hour ago, the limo would have caught alot of attention to him. "I wish you luck, sir."  
"Don't call me sir, Joshua you can call me by my first name."  
""Okay sir, I mean Allister, sorry."  
"I'll see you at 4:30 sharp, okay ?"  
"Okay Allister." Allister straightened his tie one more time then looked to the time on his silver rolex. "Alright, here I go." He opened the school door as the school bell soon rang and all the students coming out of their first class all just stared at him. "There is nothing here to see you Cowpokes, now get to class before I suspend you all." A voice came out. "Thank you, Mr. Who ever you are."  
"My name is Mr. Larritate, and you are son ?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Allister M. Jekyll sir." He extended his hand out as a peace offering and Mr. Larritate excepted it and shook his back. "So what can I do for you?"  
"I want to enroll as a student here."  
"Alright Mr. Jekyll, follow me to my office . You'll need to fill out some paper work. So how do you plan on paying for this ?"  
"With cash sir, if that is alright."  
"Yeah, It's alright." Mr. Larritate opened the principal office door. Allister soon turned his head to see her again. "Alex Russo, is that you.?" She turned her head to see him and smiled sweetly. There was just something about her smile that he loved and he smiled back. "Come on Mr. Jekyll, I'm not going to wait for."  
"Sorry sir, I had drifted off into space for a second."  
"Sit Mr. Jekyll. A word of advice Ms. Russo is a trouble maker at times, around here so watch yourself.." He searched through the filling cabinet and found enrollment papers . "Here you are,now when are you wanting to start?"  
"As soon as I can, sir."  
"Now what kind of classes are you wanting to take ?"  
"Nothing but AP Classes." He looked out the office window and looked to alex and made a quick deduction. "Oh, and AP Art if you have it sir."  
"So you want, AP Art,AP Chemistry, AP Science, AP Geometry, AP Biology and AP History. Is this correct ?"  
"Yes sir." Allister soon finished the paper work and Mr. Larritate looked it over. "Very impressive Mr. Jekyll. Alright you start tomorrow and I'll have Mr. Russo help you find your classes. He also has the same classes except for art. I'll have Miss Finkle help you find that room." Allister looked to Alex again. "What about her, sir?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Jekyll I'd highly recommend Miss Finkle escort you." Allister left out a sigh. "Okay sir, if you insist." Mr. Larritate looked to his watch . "It's 4:15, school ended thirty minutes ago. You may go now, be here 7:15 sharp."  
"Yes sir, and thank you for your time."  
"Ms. Russo you're up, get in here please." Mr. Larritate closed the door and the two began to talk about her getting an authentic citizenship award from the school while Allister walked off and outside . Soon Mr. Larritate and Miss Russo's converstaion ended. She hurried outside to see a limo pull up and Allister having waited for it.  
"Hey Allister, wait up." He soon looked around to see her and smile. "Hey, Alex."  
"Allister why'd you ask Mr. Larritate if i could help you find your classes tomorrow ?"  
"Well, you're the only one I had met and knew of, just having someone I don't know help me would make me feel uncomfortable." She smiled with a slight blushness on her cheeks. "You're sweet, you know that ?" Joshua stood outside watching the two of them. "Thank you, would you like a limo ride home. I'm going that way."  
"Really, you mean it."  
"Of course I do, I insist." Joshua opened the passenger side door for them. "you first, Alex." That same blushness returned. Joshua soon looked to Allister with a you go boy look on his face. "It's not like that Joshua, she is just a friend that's all." He soon got in himself and closed the door behind him. "Where to Allister?"  
"Waverly Place, Joshua."  
"Gotcha Boss." The limo started up and left the school property. Justin stopped what he was doing and just stare out the shop window and dropped dishes onto the floor. "Mom, dad you guys got to get out here quick, a limo just pulled up. " Jerry and Theresa came from out of the kitchen and saw it too. "Who do you think is in there?" Jerry replied.  
"I don't know dad." Joshua got out opening the side door as Allister was the first one to get out and extended his hand out to her. " May I walk you the rest of the way, Ma'am." She took his hand into hers as he helped her out. When they saw it was Alex coming from out of the limo with Allister Jekyll, their jaws dropped.  
"Here you are Alex, your stop."  
"Thank you for the ride and everything, i appreciate it alot, it made me feel better."  
"Well, anything for you, just as long as I get to see you smile, it's all worth it. All the money I have in this world is nothing compared to your priceless smile." This time she was really blushing, like she had a really bad sun burn on her face. For some reason there was something about him that felt familiar, something about him that made her think about Nathan Hyde. Was it his face, his lips. There was something she wanted to do but he interrupted it by looking at the time on his watch. "I'm so sorry Alex, but I have to go now, i'm really sorry. As he turned around and walked away from her she spoke out to him . "Allister, please wait, I wanted...". He got in the limo without hesitation and the back wheels began to spin fast and pulled away quickly. "To kiss you," she softly spoke.  
"She wanted to kiss you, sir."  
"I know Joshua. I wanted to kiss her too, but I was getting that pain again."  
"You mean, Nathan sir?"  
"Yes Joshua, Nathan. "  
"You should have told her sir, I bet she would have understood."  
"I couldn't Joshua, it probably would freak her out if she really knew about me and him. I don't want to scare her like that, she's been through enough I could tell it in her eyes. She had loved somebody once, like I had. I know that feeling all too well. I'd be putting her in danger that way, it's best she didn't know."  
"You really do care about Miss Russo, don't you Allister?"  
"Yes, more than you could ever know Joshua."


	4. A Broken Secret

The alarm clock rang at 6 in the morning, waking Allister up from a peaceful sleep. For some unknown reason he felt excited and joyful, this was going to be his first day in a public school around regular kids. His first day of a normal life. Normalcy, he thought to himself , such a strange word. He stopped thinking about it and took himself a shower. When he got out and dried himself up got dressed into a suit he pulled out from the closet then cleaned his glasses and combed his hair. It was 10 til 7 when he got done and Joshua pulled up into the driveway. "I'm coming right now Joshua," Allister stated as he locked the front door behind him, patting his coat pocket finding the atomic fireballs in his pocket. "Good, got them." Vied with , " I told you I don't want the attention, Joshua."  
"Sorry Allister I tried getting the Cadillac you wanted but it was a no go."  
"It's okay. I wonder." He soon thought to himself and pulled out his cell phone . "Who you calling, Allister?"  
"A friend Joshua." The Russo house phone soon rang as Alex picked it up. "Come on honey, you're going to be late again." Her mom called out to her. "Russo residence this is Alex speaking."  
"Hey Alex, this is Allister from the other day. I was wondering if you wanted a limo ride to school. The limo and I will be there very shortly. Actually we are already here now."  
"Yes I do, thank you." Alex grabbed her coat and shot passed her mom in a frenzy. "What's up with her?" Justin asked. When she got out side Allister hung up his cell phone and she gave him a big hug. Soon Jerry, Theresa, Justin and Max came out seeing them get in the limo together. "Alex honey, that is not your ride, this is over here."  
"But mom, Allister offered me a ride."  
"No buts honey, now." Allister soon interrupted on their little squabble. "May I intervene. Why don't you all just ride with me, it's no trouble at all. Please, I insist on it." Theresa, Jerry, Justin and Max all wondered what the inside of a limo looked like. "You're lucky young lady, you're getting your way for now." Alex hugged her mom. "Thank you, thank you." Allister opened the side door and took Alex's hand in hers and helped her in then did the same for her mother. He then let the guys go right on in on their own and he got in last sitting between Alex and Theresa. "He's a keeper honey, how long have you two been going out." Allister soon began to blush at the thought, but knew that he wanted to go out with her. "Mom, look at what you did, you embarrassed him. Besides me and him are just good friends, right ?"  
"Right," was all he could say right now.  
"See mom, just good friends."  
"Me and your dad was just good friends, look at us now. You want me to tell the story of how me and your dad met." Soon Max, Justin and Alex spoke in loud unison, "NO."  
"I'd like to know how a wizard and a beautiful mortal woman met," Allister asked aloud. Suddenly the limo got real quiet and Jerry eyed him then Alex. "You told him didn't you?"  
"No sir, she didn't tell me anything. It was the issued test papers passed through the school."  
"I thought some of those questions seemed a bit odd. But why ?" Justin asked him.  
"You see the human brain has many functions and in each brain their are different brain waves, so not every brain wave is the same. I know this from personal experience. That's why the test." Justin shook his head in understanding and began to sense this story was just a front, but still shook his head smiling along with him."I get it, has anyone else ever took your test and passed it."  
"A few yes, but one in particular stood out from the rest. He was a werewolf at the time I knew him but I soon just recently learned he became a full wolf not too long ago." Alex soon glared at Allister with a look of disdain and slapped him across the face. "Did I say something wrong, if I did i'm sorry." Justin looked to Alex first then to Allister. She soon shook her head at her brother. "That werewolf was once Alex's Boyfriend, he broke her heart and then left it breaking even more by leaving her." Allister soon looked to Alex with a pitiness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't know. Besides he was a fool any way for breaking your heart like that. My opinion he's the one who lost out on some one so great and beautiful like you. I would never want to break your heart for anything, I could never. A real gentleman knows when he's truly in love by his acts of kindness." She soon thought about the nice things Allister did for her. "Are you saying that you love me, Allister." He began to blush and looked away and Theresa saw Allister's face. "You do love Alex, don't you?" Soon Joshua's voice cut through and Allister looked to him. "We're here boss,'' Joshua spoke out interrupting the question Theresa asked Allister.


	5. The Truth

"Take them two back, would you Joshua. Thank you very much." Allister was the first one out and extended his hand out forAlex to take so he could help her out, and she took it. Soon it was Max followed with Justin behind him while Zeke and Harper among others just stared. Allister took a big gulp down his throat not noticing Alex and him still holding hands. They all walked into the school side by side like some lame club.  
"Ah Mr. Russo, I see you already met Mr. Jekyll and since your student body president now can you escort Mr. Jekyll to most of his classes. Miss Finkle will show him where the art class is." Mr. Larritate asked.  
"Sure thing Mr. Larritate sir, but what about my classes?"  
"You and him have all the same AP Classes. That's where Miss Finkle comes in, she will take him to his art class."

II

As Allister and Justin walked off he turned his head to see Alex walk off in a different direction and let out a sigh. "You like my sister Alex, don't you." Allister looked to Justin and anwsered back. "Yes I do, please don't tell her. How can I put this, you do still say crushing right ?"  
"Yeah, so what ?"  
"Well, i'm crushing on her."  
"I can't believe it, you should ask her to prom."  
"I'd be too nervous to, she's way to beautiful and out of my league."  
"That's my sister you're talking about and you're wrong I think you are the best thing to happen to her. Please that's enough talk about my sister. I want to know why and how you know that me and my family are wizards truthfully."  
"I told you the truth honestly, through the test. Can I ask you something personal though?"  
"Sure what is it you want to know."  
"I have a brother, his name is Nathan Hyde. If he asked her to prom before I get a chance to, would it upset you?"  
"As A matter of fact it would, I have met the dude, and he is rude and repulsive. Yes he maybe a charmer but there is something about him I do not like . You are crushing on my sister aren't you ?"  
"Yes I do, I like her alot too. Do you know of anything I can do to impress her ?"  
"Well she likes nice guys and she's very artistic . You took that class cause you knew you'd get a chance to see her again didn't you ?"  
"Well, yes you caught me there. I"m guilty, arrest me officer." Allister chuckled.  
"Now back to my question and I don't want the same answer about that test. How do you know about us ?"  
"Honestly through the wizard council. They knew of my great,great,great grandfather Dr. Henry Jekyll. He seeked out another way for a cure, science failed him but he thought magic could."  
"You're not talking about a book by Robert Louis Stevenson are you ?"  
"What are you talking about any way what do you mean by a book and who is this Stevenson guy?"  
"Mr. Stevenson wrote a short Novella entitled THE STRANGE CASE OF DR. JEKYLL & MR. HYDE.'' Allister soon caught on to what Justin was talking about.  
"My grandfather hated the fact he was being written about so he only gave half his story . Most of his life he kept to himself, didn't want anybody to know so he faked his own death, just 20 years before I was even born. He died of old age, god bless him. My foster parents told me about him and who I was, now here I am trying to figure out how to get rid of this stupid family curse."  
"So this book only told half his life story, one question...you ?"  
"He fell in love with a common woman name Elizabeth Reilly. Together they had a child and gave him my father's name, Henry Ernest. Henry was my dad and he married in love with a woman by the name of Helen Carter and they had me. With each generation the Jekyll & Hyde curse would be there waiting for a chemical imbalance to trigger and release it. That's why I need your help." Allister reached into the briefcase he held in his hand and pulled out a couple of journals. "Please read then Justin, it's my notes and formulas on my condition. If you could, please try and help me. I don't want Nathan lose again, I don't want to hurt Alex again, please." Allister now began to plead to him.  
"Okay Allister I'll help you and so you know it's Nathan that hurt her not you.''  
"I am Nathan, I don't want to be him anymore. I've caused enough pain already."  
"Harper's waiting for you, get to class."  
"I will, thank you again." Allister soon made his way Harper and she turned her head "Hey Allister there's this dance coming up and I was wondering are you going with any body yet?"  
"There is this one girl I want to ask, the most pretty girl here but I don't think she'll want to go with me."  
"I think she would if you asked her." They both stopped at the door and Allister couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her eyes, her smile, just everything about her. "So you think Alex will say yes." Harper looked to Allister again and scoffed. "I was talking about me Allister."  
"If you can help me to convince Alex to go with me maybe I can help you with Justin. I see how you look at him, I'm not blind."  
"Oh, I guess maybe I can help you.I just thought you were talking about me." Allister turned his head to face Harper. Don't get me wrong Harper you are pretty too and to make you feel better I think you and Justin should go together, you kinda make a cute couple." Allister had brought a new smile to Harper's face. Let's go in, we don't want to be late for class. Allister found an empty seat and luckily it was beside Alex until Harper took that seat, leaving him the only one standing in a full room. "Find a seat Mr. Jekyll."  
"Problem sir, there is no empty seat."  
"OH, well just for today you can take mine."  
"Thank you Mr. Larritate sir."

III

Justin sat in the teachers lounge, going through Allister's notes and journals amazed as to how smart he was. His equations and calculations were very accurate. He soon found a few recent journal entries that mentioned his sister Alex. "He's infatuated with her, this is bad." When he came out him and Allister bumped into each other making Justin drop everything. They both bent down and Justin said something to him. "Are you stalking my sister?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
Your journal, you mentioned her in it a couple of times."  
"Yeah so, what's your point."  
"It's not cool with me, tell me why or I won't help you."  
"Alright if you want to know I found something that made us alike, that we had in common. We both lost people we cared about or made friends with, even loved ones. If you studied and learned anything about me you would understand."  
"Understand what ?" Allister looked around to see if anyone was listening in or watching. " I know I've only known her a week but i'm falling in love with her, okay. I want to be with her but i'm afraid to right now and like this. I don't want him hurting her. I know there is this Prom thing coming up and I want to ask her to it, but i'm afraid to right now. That's why I came to you."  
"I'm so sorry Allister I didn't know you felt so strongly."  
"Well I do, I got to go." Little did they know Alex was listening in on their conversation and it got to her and made her want to know more about Allister now. When Allister left the school grounds Alex came out from her hiding spot and went up to her brother. "So what were you and Allister talking about ?"  
"Oh just things, nothing all too important."  
"Oh so being in love with me is not important."  
"So you heard everything ?"  
"Every word, I wish I had known."  
"Okay Alex, I can't believe I am going to say this to you, but I trust you enough to read these just don't tell him I let you, okay ?"  
"Okay." Soon the school bell rang to end school. When Justin, Alex and Max got home she took the journals Justin handed her into her room and began to read into them. What she began to learn shocked her, Allister wasn't as normal as she thought he was. He held a secret too. When she opened the next journal it made her tear up cause it made her think of her own past memories, past loves. Come the end she soon learned that Nathan Hyde was his secret he hid away. She then remembered why Allister always looked to the time on his watch, and jumpy some, afraid that he would changr into Nathan at the wrong time. When she picked up the last journal she saw her brothers name several times and then soon her name a couple times. How could he feel so strongly about her. When she reached the last journal entry, it was dated the day before prom and threw it down shaking her head and ran out of the room yelling out for Justin.  
"What is it Alex?"  
"Have you read all the entries in his recent journal yet ?"  
"No I haven't yet, why ?"  
"It's his last entry. It's dated for next week. He wrote if a cure is not found he'll. . . he'll . . .he'll." She could not finish her statement.  
"He'll what Alex ?" She went back to her room and grabbed the journal and handed it to Justin to read and he did so reading it out loud word for word: If a cure is not and can not be found then I will be forced to take drastic action. I know the more I change into him the stronger he becomes until I can no longer fight him. And if you Alex Russo is reading this right now, I'm sorry. I can't go on hurting anybody else like this anymore espescially you. If I can't fight him off I will have no choice to but to kill my self. I got this from my grandfather, and it will end with me. I have nobody to give my belongings to so Justin will be given all my technical equipment and you Alex Russo , i will leave you all my money, among other things. This world can and will be able to move on with or without me in it. So don't cry for me or mourn my death just know that wherever I am, I will never stop thinking about you and never stop loving you. I will be in a better place, free of him. Oh tell Justin for me, thank you for trying to help me." Justin closed the journal then looked to his sister and soon they both hugged each other. "Justin I'm scared."  
"I know Alex, I know. I do have some good news though, I think I can bring Mason and Juliet back. If his equations and everything is right, It will work on them. More Mason than Juliet though." She just looked at him, not caring about that right now, all she cared about was Allister at the moment. "I don't care about that Justin, I care more about allister right now."  
"I will try and keep working on it, his cure I mean. But I do have an idea though. Ask him to prom, it might make his day. He might even not think about killing himself."  
"You think it will, I certainly hope so."


	6. Pain & Hurt

Allister sat in his lab going over his computer files and calculations when the pain hit him harder than usual. Soon Nathan made his presence known but why. He soon saw the fireballs, just calling out his name.. "Sorry Allister, not this time. I won't fall for the same trick twice. I got big plans and i'm not gonna let you ruin it for me." Nathan soon picked up the phone. " Hey Josh, big man bring me the Jag would you ."  
"Sure thing, boss. "  
"Thanks. Oh one more thing, call that hot Russo chick for me. Tell her an old friend will come by to pick her up."  
"Okay, sir."

II

Nathan pulled up in the Jag at Waverly Sub Station and pulled down his shades and looked in the window to see her coming his way. Nathan soon got out and opened the side, passenger door for her. "Your ride, sweet lady ."  
"No, i'm not getting in that thing with you."  
"Will it help if I said i'm sorry for what I did, cause I will. I'm sorry Alex, now will you please go for a ride with me."  
"I can never say no to you, sure I will." She jumped into the seat then he got in himself and drove off to a nice quiet,secluded spot. "Oh no, it's out of gas."  
"It's alright Nathan, i'll go get some."  
"Wait Alex, don't go. What do you see out there."  
"I see the moon and the stars, and the night sky why do you ask?"  
"I see the perfect setting, the perfect girl and a night we can finish that kiss we started. " Nathan wrapped his arm around and over her shoulders. "There are four things I think you should know alex. 1. I know what Allister knows, you're a wizard. 2, I know you know who I am. 3, I know how your wand works. " Nathan grabbed her wand from her boot and glanced at it then tossed it out of the car. "What was that for, Nathan?"  
"You won't need it." He soon smiled and forced a hard kiss on her lips and layed her back on the seat. " Come on Alex... let's finish what we started."  
"NO, I will not now get off of me, I don't need my wand to cast a spell on you."  
"Don't worry I already thought about that too, cause what you do to me you do to Allister too. I know you care about that nerdy freak, thats how I know you won't do anything to me. Now make it easier on yourself, and just kiss me. 4, no one can hear you scream." He pinned her down but before he could plant his lips on hers she kneed him in the groin, making him release her and keel over in pain. She soon shot out of the car and searched frantically for her wand and then soon found it. She circled it around her and disappeared into the night.

III

When Alex got home, with bruises in her shoulders began to cry, not realizing Justin and Max were right there watching. "It's alright Alex, I'm here," Justin stated. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he soon hugged her back. "Justin, i'm scared. "  
"it's Alright Alex, I think I got it, his cure." Justin held in his hand a small magical pill that can split, split personalities. "You've got to be kidding me, right."  
"No Alex, I'm not."

IV

Alister soon woke up in a vehicle he did not recognize but the smell of Alex's perfume was in the car. " Oh god no, if you hurt her Nathan, I will kill you. I swear I will." Allister slid on his glasses and started the car and drove to Waverly place and went inside. "Alex, are you here, it's me Allister," He shouted out. He soon heard foot steps and saw her come out with bruises on her arms. "I am so sorry Alex, it's all my fault. I guess I have no choice, it's my only option now." He pulled a small gun from his back pocket and held it to the temple of his head. "Please Alex don't stop me, nothing you can say will stop me, my mind is made up."  
"Maybe this will." She opened her hand to reveal a glowing pill.  
"What is that ?"  
"It's your cure, now we can be together. I want to be with you. "  
"I want to be with you too, Alex." He reached out for the pill and soon swallowed it. "So, what is suppose to happen ?" Allister asked.  
"Justin says it's suppose to split, split personalities." Allister held his head in his hands in pain and fell to the floor. His short hair began to grow out and Alex slowly moved closer to him. "Stay away from me Alex, something is wrong." Soon Allister was long gone and Nathan now stood in his place. "What happened?" Nathan's mouth moving with Allister's voice coming out. "Allister, why do you look like Nathan ?"  
"I don't know. Something must have gone wrong. But for some reason I have the urge to just want to kiss you. " Suddenly Nathan's body hit the floor in pain and the long hair now became short and Allister's Image appeared. "That's better,'' Alex replied. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug and soon looked deep into his dark eyes. "Something's wrong."  
"Nothing's wrong." He said with a grin,"Now kiss me, baby."  
"Stop, you're hurting me Allister."  
"it's not Allister any more, it's me. Whatever you gave that nerd was my freedom. No more transformations for me. You can thank your brother for that."  
"What ! You used him. All you wanted was Allister gone, wasn't it?"  
"Yes it was, and I am loving it. Although having to wear his glasses is a downside. Oh well, I'll get used to it. You better too cause i'm here to stay." Alex pulled her wand from her tatthered, leather boot and aimed it at Allister. Tears soon began to form and fall from her face. "I'm sorry, it's for your own good. I care about him too much, I don't care if he is you." Before the final flick of her wand Max came out from behind and stood beside his sister pointing his wand now too. He soon tilted his head and Allister's voice came out in a whisper." It's me Alex. I don't know what happened, freeze him. There is a needle in his back pocket. Stick it and enject it into his neck. Don't ask questions, no time. One more thing though, would you go to prom with me?"  
"Yes I will, " she whispered soon decided not to freeze him and had a plan of her own. "You're right Nathan, i'm sorry. You deserve that kiss." She went up to him and placed her arms around him and kissed him long and hard and slowly, easily reached down into the back pocket pulling out the syringe and put it to his neck enjecting the blood red fluid into him. He soon pushed her hard off of him and pulled the syringe from his neck. "Why I.. I...i.."Before he could chase after her, his feet stayed firmly planted where they were. "Okay, what now." He replied to himself. Soon the voice matched the face and before long he fell with a sickening thud to the floor. After a few moments Allister Jekyll soon returned and Max became his normal, usual self again. "Alex, are you still here. Please tell me you are alright." She went up to him, to see his nose and ears bleeding. "What was that stuff Allister?"  
"Rattlesnake Venom, Pheonix Tears and Were Wolf blood. Old remedy, hard to find. " He moved his hand and up to her face. "I'm sorry Alex, please understand. I love you." His head soon layed back, with closed eyes. Soon Justin came down and saw Alex crying over him. "he's gone Justin, i can't believe he's gone. "  
"Come on Alex let's go. You don't need to see this." As they left the diner through the kitchen into the freezer where the lair now was, Allister's eyes began to slowly twitch open. "Why Justin, do those i get close to leave me?" Justin had nothing to say but the comfort and the love in his hug said it all. Soon a figure stood in the doorway of the lair, and spoke calmly. "Does any one have an aspirin, that was a pretty bad fall I took ?" Alex soon turned around and saw Allister standing there. "Your okay, your alive. I thought you left me?"  
"I could never leave you, I told you that before, remember. The limo ride, what i said. I meant it, "  
"I thought, you were... you know ."  
"Of course not goofnut, I was only resting. Besides it'd take alot more than that to get rid of me. Besides Pheonix tears heal all wounds, so mixed with were wolf blood will heal any sick transformation cells.. like old age for one. Now when the Venom is added, kills those sick cells from ever rejuvinating . It work's wonders on Vampires, turns them human. I had three vials of the stuff, now i'm down to one. I've been trying to duplicate it for years, so here justin maybe you can."  
"You said three...if you took one, what happened to the other one?"  
"Oh yeah, that's right . I ran into an OLD friend of yours Justin, she was my first test subject. It worked..So when you see her again, tell I said hello. Besides we all need some happiness in our life and now you got a second chance at it, now go find her." Alex soon looked to Allister, "You are not meaning Juliet are you?"  
"Oh, so that was her name. It was an old lady I ran into. She said she knew of my family from back in the day. They wanted to be normal, to be able to watch a sunrise. So I gave her what she wanted." Justin looked to Allister with a grin on his face. "So that's it, huh. Why could it be so simple ?"  
"I do need you to make duplicates of it for me and her. You see I have to take it like medication. If I skip one dose...well, that you don't want to know."


	7. Changing BackEND

It had been three months now, and Allister had not felt any change. Could that injection been the only injection he needed to finally have rid himself of the evil inside of him, Nathan Hyde. Alex waited for Allister to arrive and pick her up for prom. When the limo soon pulled up, a finely, sharp dressed young man came out and went inside Waverly sub Station and up the staircase to see the most beautiful girl in the world, standing there in that white dress that showed off her perfect figure. "Hey, beautiful you ready," Allister asked. He soon pulled out a beautiful corsage for her and put it on her wrist. Soon Theresa came out of the hallway, stopping them with a camera in her hands. "Wait you two, I want a picture of you both. The two of you just look so good together."  
"Mom, we have to leave... Prom is going to start without us"  
"Just one quick one, okay."  
"Okay, then we have to go." They both stood beside each other, smiling hand in hand and the camera flashed. Allister squinted his eyes and shook off the flash and they both ran out the door and to the limo and drove off to the school.

II

Soon as Alex and Allister walked in, all eyes fell upon the two of them. "Allister, why is everybody looking."  
"Cause they are looking at you. You look so amazing and so beautiful too. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you."  
"You were yourself. Though I met HIM first, it was you that took the time to get to know me and me you."  
"Oh, okay." Soon Allister went to go get the two of them drinks, he ran into Justin at the punch bowl. "You amaze me Allister. I have never seen my sister look this happy for the longest time. "  
"Well you and Juliet seem to be doing good."  
"Thank you again for everything Allister your a good friend to my sister and me, I appreciate it."  
"Your welcome. Whatever you need, just ask."  
"Can I ask you something though.. when was the last time you had a haircut."  
"Two weeks ago, why?  
"Then it's me, cause it looks like it's getting a little long."  
"Oh, my hair does tend to grow out pretty fast."

III

Soon the last song began to play and Allister and Alex soon danced, closely and slow. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and he put his hands on her hips as they looked into each others eyes. "You're amazing Allister. I could just kiss you right now." He soon lifted an eyebrow, with a stupid look on his face ."I want to kiss you too." Soon they both leaned in and for the first time, kissed each other, deeply passionately as his hair slowly grew out from behind and his glasses falling off his face. It was also his last time to kiss her too. As the kiss soon broke, a wide smile crossed his face, and his dark eyes twinkled. "NATHAN... WHAT DID YOU DO TO ALLISTER ?"  
"I didn't do anything, you did. That injection healed me, alright. Thats right, he was the needle in my side... but i was never the needle. If you read the book like your boring brother asked... you would have known. The Original Jekyll never had any family, but the Hyde side of him did. I'm the offspring. Allister is gone for good." Alex soon screamed on top of her lungs and everybody heard her. "NO."


End file.
